


Fire and Blood

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky
Summary: 小镇少年桃与吸血鬼小熊包，有虐，he





	1. Chapter 1

克里斯黄昏时才在教堂帮完忙，他把梯子扛进杂物室里，锁上了门，准备收拾收拾离开。  
等他走出教堂时，天已经开始微微暗下来了，他想起最近镇子上开始流传起的谣言，关于吸血鬼，或者狼人之类的东西。德瑞神甫似乎对这些事情深信不疑，并且让他跟着他学一些关于驱魔的东西，尽管克里斯认为那毫无必要。  
他学得很快，这些知识仿佛他很久之前就学过了一般，无论多么复杂的东西，他往往一点就通，熟记于心。  
克里斯答应学这些并非因为德瑞是他未来的岳父，而是他一直对德瑞非常尊敬，而德瑞也是镇子上最具有威信的人之一。  
天黑得很快，天边滚起浓云，黑暗从东边快速地将天空染色，雷电在低矮的云层中孕育，一场雷暴即将来临。克里斯加快了马鞭，他得在下雨之前赶回去，不然天黑时穿过那片林子时，路就变得难找了。  
但天边的微光还是让克里斯看到了尘土飞扬的路面上的血迹，而路边的荆棘丛中，一阵痛苦的呻吟传来。  
克里斯立刻下了马，幸亏他带了手套，拨开荆棘也不至于划破双手。荨麻丛中的鲜血更多了，一小滩一小滩地汇集在一起，颜色已经变成了近乎于紫色的暗红。  
然后接着，他就看到了窝在长满刺的小灌木下的那只青灰色的怪物。  
它有四肢，身形像人，但是皮肤像是蜥蜴或者鳄鱼，它的脸像是人与蝙蝠的合体，没有鼻子，有一双红色的眼睛。  
克里斯没有被它吓到，这很奇怪。也许是因为它正在哭泣，它的肩膀上有一块很大的烧伤，皮肤发出被烧焦的气味，那应该就是它哭泣的原因了。红色的眼泪从它的眼眶里不住地往外流淌，从它皱巴巴的皮肤纹路中流过。而它那双红色的眼睛，又圆又大，看到克里斯时，里面填满了惊恐与恳求。  
它爬起来往后挪动了一下，像是想要远离克里斯，但它完全没有任何力气，于是它摔回了地面，树的刺很轻易地划破了它的皮肤。  
克里斯后来也很纳罕自己那时为什么没有想到它会是一个邪恶的生物，毕竟它长得就如此可怕了。可他当时只是走过去，把它抱了起来，带着它在天黑之前赶回了家里。

克里斯把它养在了马厩里，他想把它带进房间里治疗，但它一接近房子时就会惊恐地尖叫出来，疯狂地想要逃离他。  
他没告诉任何人，现在到处都是关于吸血鬼的谣言，人们一定会认为这个怪物是吸血鬼的，尽管连他自己都不能确定。  
第二天下了一整天的雨，克里斯在马厩里铺了足够的干草，他的马被他牵到了后院，腾出足够的空间给它。  
克里斯给它上了一些药，这种药对牲口和人都很有用，然后弄了一些食物和水给它。  
它拒绝了那些食物，只喝了一些水，喝水时也在小心翼翼地抬头看着克里斯，好像生怕自己被呵斥。  
克里斯坐在了它旁边，用小刀削着木头。他很擅长用刀在木头上雕刻出各式各样的花纹来，上周他雕了一个小小的精美的十字架，拿去镀了银，作为护身符送给他的未婚妻瑞欧娜。然后，她的父亲，德瑞就一直希望他也能为他雕一个用来驱魔。  
德瑞要求他在上面雕上受难的基督，并且尽可能地栩栩如生。克里斯习惯了他的脾气，作为他的半个学徒，他也只有照做这个选项。  
克里斯的父母前两年搬去他的外公外婆住了，他们需要照顾，帮忙打理生意，而他的兄弟姐妹们也一起搬了过去，只留下他一个人在这里负责照顾家里的农场。  
不过一切顺利的话，下个月他便可以与瑞欧娜结婚了，而他的家人们也即将回来。克里斯会建议他的外祖父母们留在这里，他实在太过想念他们了。  
克里斯吹了一口气，拂掉木屑。他在余光中看到那只怪物正在小心翼翼地望着他，用着倾慕而害怕的眼神……他居然能在一个怪物的眼睛里看得到这些情绪。  
“嘿，你……”克里斯放轻了声音凑过去，“我能看看你的伤口怎么样了吗？”  
它垂下头，但没有躲闪，克里斯的手指接触到它的肩膀上时，它颤抖了一下。  
克里斯给它解开绷带，让它的头枕在自己的膝盖上。它的皮肤冰凉，像是一种皮革，柔软但是具有韧性。  
它的伤口看起来更严重了，不多的深色的血丝渗了出来，皮肉苍白，边缘处有一些黄绿色的脓液，甚至似乎能隐隐看到骨头。克里斯听到它喉咙里发出的沙哑的声音，像是打盹的猫，也像是它在忍耐着疼痛。  
于是他又把它抱了起来，带到了水井边，地上泥泞，他把它放在一块石头上坐着，然后打水给它清洗伤口。  
他拎起一桶水回头看它时，它正像一个人类那样坐在石头上，有些发愣地望着他，好像在想些什么，想得出神。  
也许它真的是一个人，像那些传说里的狼孩一样，克里斯想，也许它在野外生活了很多年，于是长相也变得野蛮可怕。  
克里斯给它清洗了伤口，刮掉了脓水。他在马厩里陪了它一整天，但是它依旧什么也不吃。  
它这样下去肯定会饿死的，这让人有些难过。尽管它长得如此得可怕，但它很通人性，当克里斯跟它说话时，它会抬着头看着克里斯，圆圆的眼睛有时眨个不停。而这么一天的相处下来，它已经习惯依靠着克里斯的大腿与膝盖了，像一个格外懂事的孩子。  
黄昏时，雨又开始变大，风暴吹得农田里麦浪起伏，雷暴环绕着镇子。而克里斯，他也不知道自己究竟是怎么回事，回到房间后的他一直安心不下来，于是他拿着被褥，在马厩里陪着那只怪物睡了一晚上。

第二天是个大晴天，农场与牲口有奴隶照顾，克里斯早上时试着喂了那只怪物一些生肉，它终于吃了一点点。接着，他就赶去了教堂。  
德瑞仿佛等了他很久，一见面就迫不及待地把他拖到了林子里，让他看一棵像是被雷劈焦了的树。  
“怎么了？”克里斯问他。  
德瑞兴奋地剥下来一块树皮给他，他看到了边缘处点滴的血迹。  
“镇子上确实有吸血鬼。”德瑞说道，“我前天下午时遇到了一只。他就在这个林子里徘徊，我用圣水泼向他，不过被他逃走了。”  
克里斯不安地看着手中的树皮，“哇哦，那你知道他……会逃到哪里吗？”  
“他们会变化、控制动物，找到他们非常困难。”德瑞说，“不过昨天下午时，莱姆克先生的女儿，阿米，她被他们咬了一口。脖子上两个齿痕，失血过多，如果不是及时输血她可能已经死了。”  
“所以他们不止一个？”  
“也可能还是那一个，他需要喝血来修复身体。”德瑞说着，把手里刚刚用来剥树皮的刀收了起来。“你今晚得跟我去一趟莱姆克先生的家里，我们得看着她。”  
“那瑞欧娜呢？”克里斯担忧地问道。如果德瑞不在家的话，那么她就只能一个人待着了。  
德瑞拍了拍他的肩膀，“没事的，我让她今晚和修女们住在一起。”  
晚上时，克里斯、德瑞与莱姆克先生拿着枪看守阿米到了黎明，好在一夜平安。  
她的脸色苍白，眼圈漆黑，瘦得像是皮包骨一样，仅仅是一天的时间她就变成了这样。克里斯上周有见过她和瑞欧娜在一起，那时她还是个面色红润的强壮的姑娘。  
吸血鬼的传闻得到了证实，整个镇子的人都变得惶惶不安起来。克里斯与德瑞清晨离开莱姆克家里时，便听到了路边有人家的狗被咬断了脖子的事。

上午七八点钟，克里斯才回到家。他饿了一整晚，但好在厨房里还有些面包、腌肉与无花果，他用冷水就着它们塞进肚子里。等他准备洗个脸回床上补觉时，管家找到了他。  
庄园里丢了一只鸡，这本来不是什么大不了的事情，但那满地的鸡毛与鲜血似乎在预示着什么。  
克里斯跟着她去看了看，血滴朝着一个方向，他顺着那个方向望去，心里豁然开朗。  
克里斯没让别人跟过来，也没告诉任何人。他拿了一支猎枪上了膛，然后轻手轻脚地走向马厩。  
里面传来吞咽声，以及牙齿咬碎骨骼的声音。克里斯推开了马厩的门，而它似乎完全没有预料到这一切，抬起头来带着满脸的血迹，茫然地望着他。  
克里斯举起了猎枪，指着它的脑袋。而它好像明白了要发生什么了，克里斯看着它慌乱地把死了的鸡藏到身后去，试图用胳膊擦掉嘴上的血渍，而与此同时，大滴大滴的眼泪从它的脸上滚落了下来。  
“你是一只吸血鬼。”克里斯肯定地说道，他把食指扣在扳机上。  
它抬起头看着他，只要他说话时，它就会认真地看着他。而这时候，它正害怕地浑身哆嗦着，胸膛一起一伏，呼吸沙哑，仿佛被自己的泪水呛到了一般。  
但是它没有伤害过别人……克里斯又想到。  
它大概以为自己必死无疑了，于是它闭上了双眼，等待着克里斯开枪。  
克里斯放下了枪。  
他走上前去，撕开了吸血鬼肩膀上的绷带，伤口已经愈合了大半。  
它小心地睁开了眼睛，然后吃惊地盯着克里斯，惊讶于自己居然死里逃生。  
接着，它伸出了双手，猛地搂住了克里斯的脖子，把下巴放在他的肩膀上，大声地啜泣着，眼泪流得到处都是。  
克里斯心里突然咯噔了一下，明明是毫无温度的拥抱，却让他觉得心里某个地方一暖，仿佛终于让双脚踩在了地上。  
他搂住了它的背，轻轻地抱着它。  
克里斯偷偷在马厩里养了一只吸血鬼，他没告诉德瑞，连自己家里的佣人都没说。  
他又扔了一只鸡给那只吸血鬼，而它非要等到他离开之后才肯动口。  
吸血鬼的伤势几乎好了。  
而下午时，克里斯也收到了父母的来信：他们正在回来的路上了，婚礼即将操办。


	2. Chapter 2

【桃包】流血（2）

镇子上有人被吸血鬼咬死了，是一个单身的醉汉，尸体在镇外的水渠被发现。他的浑身上下全是划痕与咬痕，伤口流不出一滴鲜血。  
克里斯考虑着推迟一下婚礼，毕竟这种时候并不适合。而德瑞根本没有功夫和克里斯谈论这个，他忙着在寻找那些吸血鬼究竟躲藏在哪里。这并不是个小镇子，她坐落在公路边，每天都有无数人来往，找出外来者是件困难的事。  
当然，克里斯也忍不住怀疑德瑞是不是压根忘记了婚礼的事了。  
瑞欧娜一直和她几个关系较好的女孩住在修道院里，那里到处都是十字架，德瑞坚信那里是最安全的地方，而与此同时，越来越多的人家把自己家里的女孩送到修道院里去了，那些吸血鬼据说偏好少女清甜新鲜的血液。  
他带了一些花与小蛋糕去看望瑞欧娜，他们已经十多天没见过了。他们一起在花园里散了一会儿步，她主动吻了他的面颊，轻柔得像一片花瓣落在了池塘的水面上。  
他和瑞欧娜是小时候在加入唱诗班时认识的，他们的感情发展似乎一直离不开教堂。德瑞是个鳏夫，克里斯是他半个学徒与半个儿子，于是他就理所应当地成为了他心中女婿的最佳选项。而瑞欧娜算得上与他最亲近的姑娘了，她比较内向，也许是因为只有父亲的原因，而克里斯也是为数不多能让她敞开心扉自由自在地聊天的人。克里斯与瑞欧娜也早在十六七岁时便订下了婚约，现在他二十四岁，瑞欧娜二十二岁，在镇子是早就应考虑婚事的年龄了。  
对于瑞欧娜成为与他相伴一生的人这件事，克里斯很具有信心，他在脑子里构想过他们的未来：甜蜜幸福，如同他的父母一般。瑞欧娜是他的那个人，他很早就认定了这一点。  
不过他也有时候很奇怪他与瑞欧娜为什么没有进展得更多，也许他与她都是懂得珍惜名誉的青年。  
但是他养了一只吸血鬼，并且没有告诉任何人。尤其是在吸血鬼带来了这种残忍的灾害的情况下。克里斯现在与德瑞站在鲍尔斯夫人的卧室里，她正坐在床上，紧紧地搂着自己的婴儿，不让任何人靠近她。  
克里斯看到她胳膊上的鞭痕，他猜到了大概，她的丈夫，鲍尔斯先生是一个奴隶贩子，又高又胖，肥大的鼻子通红，他手里拿着一根鞭子，克里斯猜他们到来之前，鲍尔斯先生试图用对付奴隶的那一招来从他夫人手里抢走孩子。  
但是那没有奏效，鲍尔斯夫人皮肤苍白，眼睛通红，手背上青筋暴起，怀里的孩子似乎没有了哭泣的力气了。  
“我们今晚得留在这里看着她。”德瑞对鲍尔斯先生与克里斯说，“否则她会变成它们其中的一员。”  
他们还是扭住了她的胳膊从而抢走了孩子，然后在她的床边堆满了大蒜，把她所有的银质首饰给她套上。德瑞用圣经在这里驱魔，而克里斯帮助他朝她泼洒一些圣水。  
屋子里洒满圣水时，克里斯闻到了一股焦臭味，很小，但是非常清晰。  
在夜幕降临前，鲍尔斯夫人开始痛苦地撕扯自己的衣服，不知何时长出的尖锐指甲抓破了床单。她的丈夫愤怒地又举起了鞭子，但克里斯拦住了他，夺走了他的鞭子。  
“你还是留着这个去对付吸血鬼吧。”克里斯说，把他的鞭子扔在了地上。  
“过来，克里斯！”德瑞神甫呼唤他说。  
克里斯几步跨到了床边，德瑞分了几根麻绳给他，“我们得绑住她，不然她会去主动寻找它。”他说。  
克里斯与德瑞一起将鲍尔斯夫人绑在了床上，好在他的力气很大，发狂的鲍尔斯夫人德瑞根本无力制服。  
外面又开始下雨，今天下了一整天的小雨，但是现在风雨突然开始变大。  
“它们要来了。”德瑞的语气变得严肃低沉起来。  
克里斯从腰间掏出枪，站在床头拉开窗帘警惕地看了一眼窗外。外面浓黑一片，只有偶尔的闪电点亮天空，雨点被狂风吹着砸在窗户上，巨大的噼啪声犹如强盗的枪子倾泻，纵使外面有什么特殊动静也无法听清。  
鲍尔斯夫人躺在床上呻吟着，扭动着身体，丰韵的春光从破碎的衣服中泄露出来，她虽然有些胖，但不可否认她仍然很美，鲍尔斯先生的脸更黑了，而克里斯装作无事发生，在床边徘徊。  
巨大的风声像是有什么东西撞击在了墙上，钉死的窗户被狂风吹开，风卷着雨水趁机而入，将房间里的东西吹得七零八落，而电灯也快速地闪烁了几下后就变得漆黑。紧接着，巨大的蓝色雷电划过天空，分支爬满半边天空，将房间里照亮得犹如白昼。  
克里斯在这短暂的光明中看到德瑞示意他去关窗子。楼下也突然爆发起了尖锐的婴儿的哭泣声，刺耳得让人头皮发麻。  
他费力地在风中把窗子强行合上，与此同时，女佣也拿着蜡烛，抱着婴儿跑上了楼。  
蜡烛的光辉与婴儿的啼哭声同时填满了房间，让人不知是要庆幸还是想要立即堵住耳朵。  
鲍尔斯先生接过蜡烛，放在了床头柜上。  
“老爷，我觉得他需要夫人喂奶……”女佣看了看在床上挣扎的鲍尔斯夫人，有些为难地说。  
“奶妈呢？”  
“她给他喂过了，还是不管用。”  
鲍尔斯先生从女佣手里接过啼哭的孩子，靠在床边的摇篮上，试图哄好他。但当他把他一接到手里时，婴儿就从他的手里跳了起来，在所有人的眼前飞到了鲍尔斯夫人的怀里。  
“哦，我早该检查一下他的！”德瑞拍了一下自己的脑门，也立即冲了过去。  
婴儿死死地咬住了鲍尔斯夫人的乳#房，她发出一声凄厉的哀嚎，更加疯狂地挣扎了起来，原本结实笨重的床被她摇晃得发出剧烈的吱吱声，像是即将垮塌的样子。克里斯冲了上去，一把抓住了婴儿，用尽全力想要把他扯下来。而鲍尔斯夫人此时不知道何时已经挣脱了麻绳，抬起上身朝他们嘶吼。她的眼睛变得猩红，脸上犹如涂了一层白漆，凸起的獠牙挤出了嘴，喉咙里涌出的浓厚的血腥味让人几乎无法呼吸。  
德瑞拿着镀银的十字架摁在了鲍尔斯夫人的额头上，不断地背诵着圣经，克里斯回头朝鲍尔斯先生吼道：“快杀了他！！”  
鲍尔斯先生颤抖地举着他的猎枪，“杀、杀谁？”  
“孩子！”克里斯几乎吼破了喉咙，那孩子在他手里扭动着，手里的感觉完全不是一个婴儿，而是一只坚硬得犹如石头般的怪物。  
鲍尔斯先生举起了猎枪，颤颤巍巍地瞄准，又放了下来，去摸腰间的左轮手枪。  
“操你妈的，快一点行不行？！！”克里斯腾出一只手掐住孩子的脖子，试图将他掐死。但鲍尔斯先生还是不知道该怎么办，谁也不知道他愣在那里究竟在干什么。  
而这个“婴儿”，他突然扭动着转回身来，克里斯看到了那张青灰色的蝙蝠脸，他心里突地跳了一下，而“婴儿”似乎也找到了可乘之机，张开嘴狠狠地咬在了克里斯的虎口上。  
“哦，操！”克里斯一时放松了手，“婴儿”猛地跳了出去，扑向德瑞，让德瑞不得不倒退了几步以躲开他。但还好克里斯及时掏出了手枪，对着地上的“婴儿”开了几枪，虽然没有击中，但也阻止了他接近德瑞。  
但这给了鲍尔斯夫人逃出去的机会，她从床上扑了下来，捞起了“婴儿”，打破窗子逃了出去。克里斯跟着冲到了窗边，但外面只有汹涌的风雨，什么也看不清了。  
“你！”克里斯恼火地回过头来，大步流星迈向鲍尔斯先生，“你在干什么？！为什么一直愣在那里！！！”  
德瑞拦住了他，“算了，没办法。”

克里斯没有留宿在鲍尔斯先生家里，他连夜骑马冒着风雨回到了家里。他手上的伤口没有事，只是被咬了一口，但鲍尔斯先生让他无比愤怒，早在看到鲍尔斯第一眼时他就该料到的。  
路过马厩时，他犹豫了一下，他现在不想看到那个怪物的那张蝙蝠脸，但是……  
他又想起那个“婴儿”，没错，他们都是吸血鬼，他刚刚被“婴儿”咬了一口，可他养的那只吸血鬼却从未咬过他。  
它只会安静地靠在克里斯的腿上，即使史蒂夫给它喂活鸡，它也会躲着克里斯吸血。  
克里斯觉得困惑，他拎了一只油灯，浑身湿透地走到了马厩。  
它正窝在马厩的一角的干草上熟睡着，蜷缩得像个婴儿，让克里斯忍不住怀疑它会冷。  
吸血鬼会感觉到冷吗？他想，也许不会，德瑞从没有跟他说过，但它们身躯是冰的，他感觉过。  
克里斯还是拿着防雨布裹了一个毯子送了过来，佣人们都睡了，他替它盖上了毯子，掖住了边缘。

后半夜的雨声逐渐变小，窗户似乎被吹开了一小道缝隙，后院里醋栗丛叶子的香味与雨后清新的气味钻了进来。  
克里斯几乎是一沾被子就进入了梦中，他实在太过疲惫了。  
但他睡得没有那么安稳，酸疼的肌肉与虎口的伤口都在隐隐作痛，它们让他无法陷入更深层次的睡眠。他的胸口发闷，好像有什么东西填满了他的胸膛，挣扎着撞击他的肋骨。  
他搂紧了被子，痛苦让他皱紧了眉头，窗子被风吹得更开了，窗帘悉悉索索的声音让他恼火而痛苦，他几乎要醒过来，可又似乎有什么扯着他半沉浸在梦中。  
他不能、他不能继续这样下去了……克里斯在梦中想到，他得出去，他不能再……不能…他得，不，他……  
他还有一件紧急而重要的事情要做…是什么呢？他想不起来，oh,god，在那之前他不能安歇，他必须……  
窗子那边传来的声音更大了，仿佛有什么东西从外面爬了进来，带着冰冷的风雨。克里斯挣扎着想醒过来看一下，他费力地睁开了眼睛，接着他见到了斯科特，他坐在斯科特旁边的马上，斯科特穿着蓝色的格子衬衫，扣子扣到最上面，手里拿着马鞭……哦，又一个梦，他反应了过来。  
克里斯清醒了一点，他听到那声音更近更大了，那让他有些毛骨悚然。他尽全力地抬起上半身，然后他果然抬了起来，在另一个梦中。  
十五岁的他站在床边，苦着脸给自己的床换上嫩黄色蕾丝花边的被单……他昨晚偷喝了他父亲的威士忌，整整一瓶，结果是吐得到处都是。  
被单里裹着一个人，克里斯意识到，被子下面有个凸起。那个人被紧紧地裹在里面，像一只蚕蛹。  
克里斯掀开了被子，床头窗外清晨的阳光与空气中飞舞的灰尘同时钻到了被子之下，让床上的那个男孩躺在了阳光之中。  
清晨阳光的颜色与嫩黄的被单是那么地合适，以及外面春天的树叶在晨风中哗啦啦摇曳的声音，一切都显得恰如其分……从小立志要当一个牛仔硬汉的克里斯红了脸。  
那个和他相差无几的男孩赤裸着蜷缩在被单上，阳光把他苍白的皮肤照得似乎能微微透光。男孩有一头棕色的卷发，软乎乎的脸蛋与肉肉的下巴。他的睫毛长而卷翘，让克里斯看不出他眼窝下的淡淡褐色是睫毛的阴影还是黑眼圈。  
克里斯的心脏跳得如同雷鸣，他的胸膛里装满了东西，它们哗啦哗啦直响，像是一大堆被风吹起的细碎银箔。  
“seb？”克里斯小心翼翼的呼唤男孩的名字。  
克里斯微微睁开眼睛，他几乎被咬穿的虎口在隐隐发痒，有什么冰凉而湿滑的东西在上面磨蹭。  
克里斯转过身去，于是他看到了他，长着一双带着几分湿润的灰绿色的眼睛，他正眨也不眨地望着克里斯。  
他在舔舐着克里斯的虎口，那里已经没有痛感了。  
克里斯嗅到甜而腻的香味，其中夹杂着些许腥味，那有些像血的气味，又不太像。  
他觉得四肢发麻，滚烫而沉重，但那并不痛苦……他望着那双灰绿色的眼睛，脑袋也在发麻充血，心脏跳得像一只逃命的兔子。  
克里斯伸出手，捏住了对方的下巴，“晚上好。”他说。  
对方的嘴角勾起一个猫一样的满足的笑容，“晚上好。”  
克里斯探过身子，吻在了那微翘的唇角上。


	3. Chapter 3

绿眼睛的青年喉咙里溢出甜腻腻而满足的声音，怪异的麻意顺着克里斯的脊椎一寸一寸地往上爬，将他的全身都像被蛛网笼罩一般，布满酥麻。  
青年接管了这个吻，柔软而冰凉的嘴唇紧紧含住克里斯的嘴唇，舌头一遍又一遍地在上面舔舐。  
克里斯搂住了他的腰，他趴在克里斯身上，浑身赤裸。于是克里斯能感觉到他们下身的坚挺紧紧地贴在一起，但那让他兴奋得仿佛有电流爬遍血管。  
青年张开腿，膝盖跪在克里斯腰的两边，将自己的老二下流地在克里斯的身上蹭着，喉咙深处发出黏腻的轻哼，给克里斯带来更多的麻意。他把自己的手探到身后，扳开自己的臀瓣，然后用它们夹住克里斯的老二，兴奋地让它在自己的臀缝里抽插摩擦。  
他松开了嘴，坐在克里斯的胯上，夹紧臀部来取悦克里斯的老二。他拉着他的手，引领上来，抓着他的手来抚摸自己的胸膛，拧住自己的乳头。  
他的躯体冰凉，但那并没有让克里斯清醒。他的呼吸像是倾泻身体里熊熊燃烧的火焰……他终于真正地抬起了上半身，搂住了那个坐在他的身上的青年，把他按在了床尾，咬住了他的嘴唇。  
他蛮横地亲吻他，指缝夹着他的乳头，手指狠狠地捏着那对饱满的胸肌，下身在他的臀缝中快速挺送，磨得那里一片通红。  
“克里斯，克里斯，克里斯……”青年焦急地喊着他的名字，声音中带着疯狂的喜悦与颤抖，还有一丝丝因为疼痛的委屈。  
克里斯抬起眼睛，迷茫地望着他，他抬起身，像亲吻一颗最易碎的蓝色水晶那般轻轻地将吻落在克里斯的眼皮上。  
“你是谁？”克里斯问道。  
他的眼里跃上一丝害羞，柔声回答道：“我是你的丈夫，克里斯，我是你的爱人，我是塞巴斯蒂安.斯坦。”  
克里斯近乎痴迷地舔吻着他的嘴唇，细吻着他脸上的每一寸皮肤，心里变得欢兴雀跃起来，仿佛蜜糖的罐子倾倒，香甜的液体从他的喉咙里一直流入胸膛。  
“我爱你，塞巴……”他轻声说，这四个词仿佛雨滴坠下云朵，心脏泵动血液，那般自然而然地来到了他的唇边，那般自然而然地传入了对方的耳朵中。  
青年搂住了他的脖子，把脸埋在了他的肩膀上，克里斯听到了一声近乎啜泣的笑声。  
克里斯直起上身，抓住他的脚腕架到肩膀上，俯身吻在他的大腿内侧上。  
青年仿佛有些害怕，身体在轻微地颤抖着。  
“不要伤害我……”他小声恳求。  
…  
“请轻一些，像你的爱一般温柔，不要像你的剑一般锐利。”  
…  
更多微凉的风钻入房间，像最细滑的绸缎一般从裸露的皮肤上流过。克里斯的吻如同水滴般落下，从青年的膝盖吻至大腿根部。  
他伸出舌头，舔舐过那还带着水渍的臀缝，舌尖在紧闭的穴口打转，津液沾湿被磨红的皮肤。克里斯像在品尝刚烤好的、带着温馨的香味的戚风蛋糕。  
但青年的皮肤一片冰凉，只在克里斯的接触下才慢慢变得微热。他喘息呻吟着，声音像是拉扯起来的糖丝，摸索着把手探到身下，抚摸着克里斯的脸。  
他把手指塞进克里斯嘴里，让他的牙齿在上面打着，手指挑逗克里斯的舌头，使津液裹满手指。  
克里斯望着他抽出手，他深吸一口气又带着些许痛苦的呻吟，接着把手指挤进自己的后穴里，勉强地搅动。  
那让克里斯一瞬间就硬得不能再硬了，仿佛所有滚烫的鲜血都一瞬间涌到了他的下身。他沉重地喘息着、忍耐着，也许眼睛都红成了饿狼。  
青年又送下另一只手，将食指塞进后穴里，一前一后地进出着，努力使那里变得松一点，再松一点，直到他可以用那两根手指拉扯开它，让里面苍白的穴肉暴露在克里斯的面前。他微微抬起头，不安地看着克里斯，呼吸中夹杂着情难自禁的细喘。  
哦，老天……克里斯在心里说道，俯身狂乱地亲吻青年的小腹与大腿，手用自己指代替对方的，急匆匆地插了进去，一直没入指根。他快速而大力地用手指在里面搅动，它紧紧地咬着他的手指，勒得他的指根微疼。那里面柔软而冰凉，准确说有些太冰凉了，像是深山中的幽穴，但那又好像本应如此，与克里斯做爱的人的身体本来就该如此冰冷。  
而克里斯，他像一列火车，最糟糕的那种，火焰都快要从他的烟囱里喷出来了。  
他没有太多的耐心继续扩张下去，拉下睡裤将硬得像铁棍似的老二抵在了塞巴斯蒂安的穴口，那里还很小，让他的老二滑了几次才插进去。头部进去后一切变得不算困难起来，比如一寸一寸地挤开那紧致的肠肉，占据填满这窄小的甬道，里面冰凉的温度不留一丝缝隙地包裹住克里斯的老二，让人头皮发麻的爽意也爬遍全身。  
克里斯耸动下身，狠狠地操着这个冰凉的、灰绿色眼睛的青年，他像处男一样不知章法地莽撞地操他，试图每次都把自己的阴茎完全送进这个多汁的小洞里。  
塞巴斯蒂安微微抬起身体，迎合着克里斯的操干，身体被撞得向前晃动。他的呻吟里半是疼痛半是爽，手在床上四下摸索，抓住了克里斯撑在床单上的手掌。  
“克里斯，我的克里斯……”他连声呻吟着，另一只手抬起来抓在了克里斯的头发上，手指插进他棕色的头发里抚摸，“额…啊、啊……你好热。”他说。  
克里斯腾出一只手，拉下塞巴斯蒂安抚摸着他头上的手，他亲吻他的手背，“亲爱的，而你却如此冰冷，又让我发狂。”  
他把里面的冰冷操成了温热，塞巴斯蒂安的体温也似乎被他感染，变得不再那么冰凉。克里斯一遍又一遍地吻着他的嘴唇，舌头舔进他的嘴里，扫过那些尖锐的犬齿与他的舌头纠缠在一起，仿佛恨不得把对方吃进肚子里。  
克里斯射在了塞巴斯蒂安的肠道里，温热的液体浇满那被操开的肠道中。塞巴斯蒂安捧着克里斯亲吻他，自己也射了出来，精液冰凉得像是冰块，被克里斯的手抹去了。  
克里斯看到了窗外的微光，天亮了。  
塞巴斯蒂安伸手，把胳膊搭在了他的胸口上，脸埋在他的脖子上。克里斯感觉到他在小口小口地吸着气，并且伸出舌头来，在他的动脉之上的皮肤轻轻舔舐。  
他翻过身来，把塞巴斯蒂安搂进怀中，闭上眼睛。克里斯太累了，他守了半个夜晚，又从风雨中赶回来，连他自己也不知道自己是哪来的精力与他缠绵的。但前所未有的喜悦仍填在他的心中，他吻了吻塞巴斯蒂安的额头，嗅到他头发中的檀香香味。

当克里斯醒来时，已经是下午了，棕色卷发的青年仍躺在他的怀里，他困惑了一下，随即只是低头吻了吻塞巴斯蒂安。  
他是他的爱人，克里斯模模糊糊地想了起来。他起身穿上了衣服，稍微洗漱后去了厨房。  
管家在那里看着他，似乎欲言又止。  
克里斯一向自己做自己的早饭，他走到桌子边，却发现那边放了两份食物。  
“我做的。”管家说，面色复杂。“德瑞神甫来找过您，我跟他说您生病了。”  
“谢谢。”克里斯打了一个哈欠，“他有什么事吗？”  
“他来和你说关于推迟你和瑞欧娜小姐的婚礼的事”她小心地看了一眼他。  
克里斯倒着咖啡的手一僵，皱起眉头，“瑞欧娜？我和瑞欧娜的婚礼？”  
“在下个月月中，但是你最近总是念叨着吸血鬼太多了，不想让老爷他们回来……”  
他喝了一口咖啡，朝她笑了笑，“你肯定在开玩笑，她还是个没结婚的姑娘家呢，哪能和我开这种玩笑。”  
管家皱着眉头张开口，“克里斯少爷，我记得你不是会把……”  
克里斯转身走向了房间，“我去喊塞巴起床，你去忙点别的吧。以后不用给我们做饭了，我猜他比较喜欢我做的一点。”  
她跟上来几步，“什么塞巴？那个男人？”  
克里斯皱着眉回头看她：“你会吓到他的，赶紧离开吧，阿尔，今天忙着呢。”  
管家犹豫了一下，转身解下了围裙，离开了房间。  
他的爱人仍在沉睡，可能是将身边的被子误以为成克里斯了，把它搂在怀里，小腿也露了出来搭在被子上。阳光从床头倾泻而下，他的眉毛似乎因为刺眼而微微皱着。  
克里斯坐在床边，俯身吻了吻塞巴斯蒂安的面颊。  
“起床了，亲爱的。”克里斯小声地呼唤道。  
他的爱人在梦中轻哼一声，用软得像小狗幼崽般的声音乖巧地“嗯”了一声，慢慢睁开眼睛，那双此时看起来近乎浅蓝的眼睛，像海的浅滩。  
那莫名其妙地让他的心脏悸动不已，甚至某个地方在发胀直到疼痛。  
他嘴角浮起满足而幸福的笑容，伸出胳膊来搂住克里斯的脖子，给了克里斯一个拥抱，“早上好，克里斯，我爱你。”  
克里斯把塞巴斯蒂安抱了起来，他的爱人并不沉，很奇怪，他以为他会和他的体重相差无几，毕竟他的爱人强壮而健美，可事实上，他轻得像一个孩子。  
“我昨晚没有给你清理是不是？”克里斯笑着问道，“我可真是个混蛋。”  
塞巴斯蒂安的头在他下巴上轻轻蹭了蹭，“不，亲爱的。”  
他注意到他的爱人有些失神，在他把他放到水中时，都没有回过神来。克里斯在他的眼睛下面吻了一下，“在想什么呢？”  
塞巴斯蒂安仰起头来看着他，“克里斯，这大概是我最幸福的时刻了。”  
克里斯笑了笑，“塞巴，这对我来说也是的。”  
他把头靠在克里斯的胸前，让克里斯鞠起水替他清洗。股间里又变回了一片冰凉，精液黏糊糊的，干在了那里，被克里斯用手指搓洗干净。而那后穴里面，已经再一晚上的时间里把体内的异物排挤了出去，但那里面依旧柔软，手指进入的轻而易举。  
鬼知道他在想什么，食指与中指并拢着又送了进去，指头摁压在肠壁上揉弄，让塞巴斯蒂安闷哼出了声音。  
克里斯把他抱了出来，将人抱在了洗手台上，咬住他的嘴唇。塞巴斯蒂安用双腿勾住他的腰，让他那肿胀滚烫的老二紧贴在自己的胯间，上下摇动着臀部，隔着布料摩擦着克里斯的老二。  
克里斯低头咬住他的乳头，冰凉的乳突像是冰激凌上的糖豆，诱惑着他不断吮舔。他解开了自己的裤腰带，甚至没脱下衣服就扶着自己的老二插了进去，插进了那个紧致冰冷的小洞中，然后狠狠地操干。  
塞巴斯蒂安靠在镜子上，被克里斯操得脊椎不时撞在上面，他拥抱住克里斯的肩膀，在克里斯用牙齿啃咬他的脖子与锁骨时难耐地尖叫出来。  
克里斯狠狠地，一次又一次快速地插进里面，将阴茎整根捅入，像是恨不得把卵蛋也插进去。那小穴被他操出黏腻的水声，榨出微凉的源源不绝的汁液。他从未如此疯狂过，即使是昨晚，他搂着他，像是要把他捏碎一般。塞巴斯蒂安尽可能地张开胯让他操得更深，后穴讨好地吮吸包含住他的老二。他被他操得呻吟不觉，只知道仰着头接受撞击。  
他不再像昨晚那样毫无章法地乱顶，他熟悉了塞巴斯蒂安的身体，于是便极有目的地对着前列腺那里狠命地操干，让过载的快感爬遍身体，把他操到眼泪从眼角滑落。  
“克里斯……克里斯…拜托，不要停…”塞巴斯蒂安抱住克里斯的头，身体被撞击得震颤不已，只能靠抓着克里斯的头发来保持平衡。  
“你太棒了，宝贝。”克里斯边吻着他边说，把那张粉色的嘴唇蹂躏成鲜红。  
塞巴斯蒂安捧着他的脸，用还带着泪花的眼睛望着他，露出一个甜蜜的笑容，“我真的好爱你。”  
克里斯望着他，心里面回荡着的声音告诉他，他也是如此地爱着他的塞巴。


	4. Chapter 4

Fire and Blood（4）

大概又全是H的一章～

克里斯吃了一点东西，但塞巴斯蒂安没有，他趴在餐桌上，把克里斯的食指含在嘴里，用舌头一下一下地轻轻舔舐着，笑眯眯地望着他。  
太阳落山后，克里斯带着他一起去巡查了一遍仓库与农场周围。塞巴斯蒂安的手被克里斯握着，放在克里斯的裤兜中，他们黏糊得就像对十五六岁的小孩。塞巴斯蒂安坐在克里斯的马上，靠在他的胸口里，尽管他自己也会骑马。他们就那样慢悠悠地骑着马，在夜幕之下转了一遍草场与棉花地。接着克里斯驱着马，到了山上，站在红色的悬崖边，那里天空的星星看起来很亮，温度也低一点，塞巴斯蒂安穿得很薄，但他裹在克里斯敞开的衣襟里，脸颊一直挂着微醺一般的红晕。  
他们在那里吹了一会儿风，今晚没有雨没有云朵，风从脚下的峡谷中穿过发出空灵的呼啸，那些满天的星星也闪着，今晚也没有月亮。  
克里斯低头把鼻尖凑到塞巴斯蒂安的脖子后面，深深地嗅了一口气，他的爱人身上总有股好闻的、不知道从何而来的檀香味。他的鼻尖冰凉的，而他的爱人也没有体温，他像在与一块柔软的大理石亲昵，而这块大理石又给他一种奇怪的，更亲密的温暖。  
“我爱你，塞巴。”克里斯轻轻叹了一口气说，他也不知道自己是否是如今才有的这种不知从何而来的悲伤，也许是他太爱他了，爱到他心中的某一个部位总是若有所失，总是隐隐作痛。  
塞巴斯蒂安把手放在克里斯的手背上，抚摸着他握着缰绳而凸起的筋脉，嘴角带着一丝温柔的笑，他回过头来，轻轻地吻着克里斯的嘴角。  
“我也爱你，克里斯，我好爱好爱你。”  
“有时候，我好像觉得我爱你已经不止我的生命那么久了。”克里斯笑了一下说，把下巴搁在他的肩膀上。  
塞巴斯蒂安的手指轻轻地在克里斯的手上摩挲，抚摸着他的关节与血管，他的声音顿了一下：“什么时候？”  
“就在刚才。”  
克里斯用一只手搂住了他的腰，另一只手挥起缰绳，马儿转回了头，扬起蹄子向家的方向加紧了速度。地面的尘土扬起，在他们的身后留下一道许久未落的痕迹。  
他们回到了家里，从克里斯牵着塞巴斯蒂安下马后就开始不约而同地牵着对方的手不肯松开，即使是在换下衣服也这样。他们的样子又幼稚又好笑，于是他们看着对方笑了出来。  
后来他们不得不松开了手，因为克里斯需要把塞巴斯蒂安抱起来，他让他的腿缠在自己腰上，进入房间时还差点被门框撞到了。那时他们正在接吻，塞巴斯蒂安的手捧着克里斯的脸，狠狠地吮着他的舌头，克里斯不得不晃了一下来避开门框，于是他的舌头被他爱人那尖锐的犬齿给划破了。  
塞巴斯蒂安发出了一声近乎高潮般的呻吟，克里斯看见他的眼睛在黑暗里像是在闪闪发光。他匆忙离开了克里斯的嘴，本就苍白的脸上挂着慌乱，显得煞白。  
他想要下来，挣脱克里斯，但克里斯吻了过去，把自己带着血的舌头伸进他的嘴里，然后把他压倒在床上。  
塞巴斯蒂安颤抖了一下，他紧紧地搂住了克里斯的肩膀，喉咙里溢出沙哑的喘息，他的臀部在克里斯的腰上上下摩擦着，像是恨不得直接让克里斯的老二进来。他吮住了克里斯的舌头，狠狠地叼着它，用舌头与牙齿在伤口上面舔舐。他在吮吸他的血，如饥似渴地连同他的津液一起吞进肚子里，用鼻子不断发出渴望的“嗯”。  
克里斯把三只手指插进塞巴斯蒂安的后穴里，他的舌根被吮得发麻，但他乐意如此，同样地啃噬着塞巴斯蒂安的下唇。他的三只手指在他的身体里进进出出，指头狠狠地摁在塞巴斯蒂安的敏感点上。于是他身体的颤抖变成了抖动，肠液像止不住的水龙头一般地往外流，黏糊糊地沾满了克里斯的手指。他绞紧了双腿，肠肉紧紧地缠住克里斯的手指，他那样疯狂地吞咽克里斯的血液与唾液，简直像要把他的舌头吃下去，然后他高潮了，没有被触碰过的阴茎往上弹了两下，射在了克里斯与自己的腿上。  
克里斯慢慢地吻他，他终于松开了嘴，嘴唇上还挂着一丝克里斯的血。克里斯轻轻吻着他的头发、眼皮，把他抱在怀里像在安抚一个婴儿。  
塞巴斯蒂安慢慢地从高潮的眩晕中回过神，他用着复杂地神情望着克里斯，“永远都不要这样了，好吗？”  
“哪样？”克里斯俯视着，笑着问他。  
“流血。”他说。  
克里斯把吻印在他的额头上，“遵命。”  
克里斯抽出了手指，透明的粘液拉起银色的丝黏在他的指头与那微微张开的穴口间。塞巴斯蒂安躺在他怀里，有些虚弱地喘着气，但眼睛却明亮，明亮得像夜里的星星。  
他换上了自己的阴茎，很容易地就将老二送进了最深处。将它完全吃进去时，塞巴斯蒂安轻轻合上了眼睛，小声地“嗯”了一声。他让他跪趴在床上，里面柔软的快感让克里斯在进去后便控制不住地进行抽插，那细嫩的软肉在他抽离时依依不舍地吸着他的老二，又被他深插进去时操开。太多的肠液流在塞巴斯蒂安的股间，克里斯总腾出来的一只手替他撸动着前面，前后的快感让他不自觉地夹紧了插在他后穴里的那根粗硬的阴茎，抬起臀部来迎接更激烈的插入。  
塞巴斯蒂安咬着被褥，喉咙里满是低声的呜咽，似乎难以承受这般剧烈的操干。克里斯入迷地吻着他的脸颊，将自己的阴茎送进更深的深处。  
“我喜欢你咬着我的舌头喝我的血的样子。”克里斯伏在他身后说，“性感而疯狂，亲爱的。”  
塞巴斯蒂安模糊不清地嘀咕了一句什么，接着声音被撞成了细碎的轻哼。  
“我在想，如果换成是我的老二在流血，你会不会那样疯狂地吸它。”克里斯贴在他耳边开了个玩笑。  
塞巴斯蒂安回过头来，他用他那漂亮的灰绿色眼睛瞥了克里斯一样，眼角还带着湿润的泪水，“相信我，不需要它流血我也会疯狂地吸它的。”他说着抬起头，嘴唇扬起好看的弧度，接着他用那又湿又冰又软的嘴唇贴在了克里斯的手指上。  
仅仅是那么的一个吻，就好像有什么电流从他的指尖窜到了全身。克里斯用一只手扶着塞巴斯蒂安的胯骨，几乎疯狂地将老二插进去，碾过塞巴斯蒂安的敏感点，让他在微痛与剧烈的快感中收紧了肠道，紧紧绞住了克里斯的老二。  
他们又搞到了后半夜，有时只是躺在那里，默不吭声地将对方抱在怀中，抚摸着对方的身体，有时忘乎所以地亲吻，仿佛他们就这样可以最终吻到天亮。但大多数时间还是在做爱，或急或缓地交合。  
他用精液一次又一次地填满了爱人的后穴，在最后一次结束后他才抱着他去清洗。  
他的爱人在他的怀里睡着，塞巴斯蒂安的脸贴在他的胸膛上。他脸上的肉被枕头挤得让他的嘴唇嘟了起来，他的嘴唇被克里斯吻得又红又肿，看上去像是什么活动。克里斯又俯身偷偷吻了几下。

克里斯在接近中午时醒过来，塞巴斯蒂安不在房间里。  
他穿上了裤子走出房间，看见了等在客厅的阿尔。他们家里一向对于佣人没有什么限制，于是她就那样板着脸坐在沙发上，像极了他发怒的父亲。  
“我看到他了。”不等克里斯开口，她就先说了出来。“他是个男人，克里斯！如果说你带了什么妓女回家，这也许都不是什么侮辱名誉的事，但他是个男人，而你，你有未婚妻了。”  
克里斯皱起了眉头，“你在说什么？阿尔？”  
“他苍白笨拙得活像一个在棺材里待了五十年的尸体。”她带着嘲讽笑了，“克里斯，你是从哪里捡到的这种怪人？”  
克里斯大约明白了她在说什么：“我建议你收回你之前的话。”  
他生气了，只要看到他胳膊上跳动的青筋就知道。  
“你是疯了吗？克里斯？”阿尔提高了音量。  
他们的争吵没能开始，因为克里斯的爱人穿着他的衣服进来了。  
塞巴斯蒂安有些害怕地望了阿尔一眼，迟疑着想要离开客厅，但克里斯招呼他过来。  
“再见，阿尔。”克里斯说，“我记得你今天要去卖奶酪。”  
“你这是在赶我走吗？”阿尔有些不可思议地望着他。  
“是的，所以别让我再赶你第二次。”  
阿尔的手抽动了一下，她拎起放在桌子上的篮子，大步流星地离开了，走到门口时狠狠地在塞巴斯蒂安的肩膀上撞了一下。  
塞巴斯蒂安好像一下子失去了他刚才眼中的神采，他站在门口，转过身，有些愣愣地望着阿尔离去的背影。  
“嘿。”克里斯往外呼了一口气，像是驱散心头所有的怒火。他走上前，把手搭在塞巴斯蒂安的肩膀上，“你都听到了？我很抱歉，你知道的，她平时不是这样的。”  
塞巴斯蒂安回过头望着他，露出一个极勉强的笑容，“我想是这样的。”但是他的悲伤没有持续多久，下一秒他便近乎痴迷地望着克里斯了。  
“我穿了你的衣服，亲爱的。”他说，眼睛眨也不眨地看着克里斯。  
克里斯突然有些想笑，如果说鬼迷心窍的话，那么鬼迷心窍的一定是塞巴，他望着他，像是舍不得眨眼似的。  
那是一件浅蓝色，肩膀上绣了花的衬衫，外面穿着克里斯的米色马甲与外套，他还戴了克里斯那顶牛皮的帽子，帽檐上还装饰了流苏。他把手神气地搭在腰带上，紧腿的裤子显得他的腿细得像两根铅笔。  
“你看起来简直酷死了。”克里斯说，在他的额头上吻了吻。“但是你为什么突然穿了这么多？”  
塞巴斯蒂安朝茶几的方向努努嘴，那上面放着一张邀请函。  
克里斯看了看，那是镇长孙子的十岁生日宴会邀请，他记得是昨天中午时送过来的，但他醒得太晚，忘记了。  
于是他回到房间里收拾好自己，用冷水抹了把脸。  
擦脸时，克里斯觉得有一丝头晕，但他没在意。  
克里斯穿上马靴，然后寻找他的鞭子……鞭竿放在那里，但是手柄不见了。  
克里斯回过头去，看向塞巴斯蒂安，他有些局促地站在那里。  
“我猜到了。”克里斯说，他走向他，把手放在他的臀部上，隔着裤子揉进臀缝里。  
塞巴斯蒂安靠在他的怀里，在他的手指按上去时哆嗦了一下。  
“你把它藏在里面了……你刚刚就这么走进来？”克里斯低头盯着他，蓝色的眼睛看起来像着了火。他只是轻声地“嗯”了一声。  
他把他推到在桌子上，扯开他的腰带与裤子，把手摸到他的臀缝里，那里已经湿湿黏黏的一片了。  
克里斯将食指刺进那黏糊糊的穴口中，在那柔软地纠缠着的肠肉中，他的指尖接触到一个硬硬的东西。  
“我以为我晚上喂饱你了。”克里斯的鼻尖贴着他冰凉的鼻尖。  
塞巴斯蒂安喘着粗气看着克里斯，灰绿色的眼睛里面水雾迷蒙，“因为它被你的手握过，克里斯，那上面全是你的气味，我控制不住。”  
克里斯吻着他的嘴唇，将中指也伸了进去。


	5. Chapter 5

Fire and Blood（5）

他摸到了那根细细的，牛革制作的手柄，它被他的手长年累月来磨得光滑，带着好看的油亮的光泽。克里斯用食指与中指夹住了它，从那柔软紧致的嫩肉中缓缓往外拉，一直到顶端露在那微敞的穴口外为止。  
“嗯...”塞巴斯蒂安轻轻出了一口气，用着发红的眼睛望着他。  
克里斯在他的眼皮上吻了一下，接着用中指将它推得更深，推进那柔软的肠肉深处。坚硬而细的手柄撞在肠壁，塞巴斯蒂安闷哼了一声，眼角可见地浮起了泪花。  
“你喜欢这样吗？”克里斯贴在他的耳边问道。他用指头抵着它，在他的爱人的身体里轻轻律动着。硬物在身体里的感觉让他有种说不出来的怪异，更甚于他刚刚把它夹在身体里走路时的感觉，尤其是想到那是由克里斯的手所掌控的......那紧绷的穴口正紧紧地夹着克里斯的指根，像是渴望吞进去更多。  
克里斯说：“咱们一定会迟到的。”他边这么说着边用另一只手解开腰带，“但是管他的。”  
他低头吻在那个被舔咬成樱桃一般红润的嘴唇上，它们又软嫩又冰凉，像是被冰镇过的布丁。他的指头夹着马鞭手柄，猛地往外抽出，塞巴斯蒂安张开嘴想要尖叫，但克里斯的舌头趁虚而入，把他的声音堵在了他的喉咙里。他把它抽出来一大半后，又把它送了进去，坚硬的皮革编制的手柄把那软嫩的肠道磨得抽搐。塞巴斯蒂安还没回过神来，克里斯夹着它开始了快速的抽送，用那银制的，坚硬而圆润的头部抵在他的敏感点上快速地顶弄。塞巴斯蒂安只能用胳膊环住他的脖子，无声地尖叫着。  
克里斯用那玩意儿把他的爱人的后穴弄得汁水四溢，透明的肠液把塞巴的股间与他的手掌弄得湿透，在塞巴紧紧地绞住了它，欲图靠着那纤细的东西可怜巴巴地高潮时，他把它抽了出来，将自己早就硬得像铁块似的老二插了进去。被高热的性器插入的一瞬间，塞巴睁大了红红的眼眶。克里斯把头埋在他的肩膀上，他没能坚持多久，被克里斯快速地操了几下就射了出来，精液溅到了他自己的胸膛与克里斯的小腹上。  
“是你太烫了。”塞巴斯蒂安有些委屈地望着克里斯说。  
克里斯抹起溅到他乳头上的精液，放进嘴里，故意装成一个严格的厨师品尝一道从未吃过的菜一般的表情，“是你的体温太低了，亲爱的，它冰得像冰激淋一样。”  
塞巴斯蒂安的脸似乎微微有些泛红，他也故意用严肃得像批评登徒子的小姐一般语气“你的话可真招人厌，埃文斯先生。”  
“可您的小洞正紧紧吸着我的老二呢，我的斯坦小姐。”克里斯说着把他从桌子上抱了起来，走向沙发。他的梆硬的阴茎插在塞巴的身体里，随着走路的动作而进进出出，将那本就柔软的小洞操得更是有如融化了的奶油一般。  
他把塞巴斯蒂安放到沙发上，然后狠狠地操他，把老二完全插到那个小洞中，顶着他的前列腺点不断地碾压。  
他们把沙发搞得一直在晃来晃去几乎就要垮掉，但好在它比较结实，终于撑到了他们搞完。

镇长科恩家算得上是一家大户，晚宴在草坪上举行，来了像是有半个镇子一般多的人。长长的白色桌子放在栅栏边，堆满食物让客人自取。  
克里斯与塞巴斯蒂安过来时，科恩过来迎接他们，与克里斯握了握手。也许其中有克里斯去年一枪击毙了入侵镇子的土匪头子的原因。  
“这位是？”科恩看向克里斯身旁的塞巴斯蒂安。  
“我的……”克里斯张开嘴，他想说些什么，但他的舌根好像突然麻木了，并且它脱离了他的控制，“我的朋友。”他最终说道。  
科恩点了点的头，伸出手与塞巴斯蒂安握了一下，“从欧洲来？”  
他长得的确很具有异域风情，完全不像一个美洲的或者是西欧人。  
克里斯莫名其妙感觉到一种紧张，并且喉头发干，从他的角度看过去，没法看到塞巴斯蒂安的表情。  
“他的父母是土耳其人，不过塞巴在美国长大。”克里斯急急忙忙地替他说了。  
他并不知道自己为什么要这样说。  
但是他感觉自己好像知道着一些东西。  
科恩又寒暄了几句，转身去应对别的客人了。克里斯转过头看向塞巴斯蒂安，“我其实想说的是你是我的丈夫…”  
他的丈夫垂着睫毛，看着手中的红酒。  
“我知道原因。”塞巴斯蒂安说，他举起了杯子，遮挡在他们的脸之间，快速地吻了克里斯一下，没人发现。  
阳光透过杯子，落下一个酒红色的光斑，在塞巴斯蒂安的脸上就那么快速地滑过，像蝴蝶振动了一下翅膀。  
他握住了塞巴斯蒂安的手，那会有人发现的，但他并不打算松开。  
陆续来了一些认识克里斯的年轻人，克里斯尝试向他们介绍塞巴斯蒂安是他的爱人，可不知怎么回事，每次说出口的话音又变成了另一句，那让他又沮丧又愧疚。天知道这是怎么回事，但他觉得这对塞巴很不公平，他不愿意向其他人隐瞒他们的关系……尽管那带来的后果可能会比较麻烦。  
他不愿再次向塞巴解释了，那样看起来真的像个软弱无能的孬种，他只有尽可能地周到地照顾塞巴，来减轻心里的那些愧疚。  
他的朋友们，那些与克里斯关系比较好的年轻人们，他们很快就接受了塞巴，他们以为他与他只是朋友关系（克里斯也没办法否认），于是调侃他俩之间过近的距离。他们很喜欢塞巴斯蒂安，因为推荐长得英俊而讨人喜欢，他总是温柔而乖巧，没人会不喜欢他的。  
太阳落山时，聚会上爆发了一阵不小的骚动。一个相貌风流倜傥的外镇的年轻人跪在了科恩的小女儿面前，热烈地倾诉他的爱意，诚挚地恳求科恩将她嫁给他。  
人群开始欢乐地拍起了手，起哄的声音不绝于耳，有人建议老科恩一定要考验考验这个来自于外镇的年轻人，看看他是否配得上年轻貌美的小姐。  
年轻人勇敢无畏地向人们宣布他愿意接受挑战，同时他从怀中掏出了一枚戒指，上面是一颗硕大的、闪耀的钻石，骄傲地说这是他从非洲的矿山里亲自找到的，骑着马跨越了半个没有火车的大陆，与无数的土匪海盗搏斗，骗过了奸诈的客栈与船行老板，最终把它带回了美国，自己打磨镶嵌在戒指上，最终在这里送给他心爱的姑娘。  
故事有多少可信的地方大家并不在乎，所有人为他的炙热的爱情鼓起了掌，在心中对这个年轻人报以了接纳的心情。科恩笑着走到了栅栏边，他让奴隶牵来了他的马，让别人给了年轻人一匹马，笑着说如果年轻人能够超过他，那么他就将小女儿嫁给他。  
他不可能超过科恩的，克里斯知道，尽管科恩已经七十多岁了。  
他笑着回过头去，看到塞巴斯蒂安正在喝着一杯葡萄酒，它红得像是浓稠的血浆。这是塞巴斯蒂安今晚的第四杯红酒了。  
“哦，还记得我们的戒指吗？”克里斯笑着靠在他身边问道。  
塞巴斯蒂安举着杯子的手僵住了，但克里斯没有注意到。因为他正抬起自己的手，想去看看无名指上的那颗红色宝石的戒指。  
克里斯的笑容凝固了，“该死。”他说，脸上的愧疚变得更深了。“我没有戴着它。”  
塞巴斯蒂安僵硬地转过头望着克里斯，他的脸色变得苍白得像是石灰，只有挂着葡萄酒浆的嘴唇是深秋浆果一般的深红色，那显得他的脸色更白了。  
“对不起。”克里斯说，“我今晚表现得简直像个混蛋。”  
塞巴斯蒂安用着几乎带着哽咽的音调问道：“克里斯，你……想起了…”  
克里斯打断了他，因为他注意到塞巴斯蒂安的手指上也没有戒指。“我们是昨晚把它们脱在床头了吗？”  
接着，他注意到了塞巴正在恐惧地微微哆嗦着，但也夹杂着欣喜，那让他看起来就像要哭出来了一样。  
“塞巴？”克里斯提高了声音，忧虑地皱起了眉头，“你还好吗？”  
他伸出手想要去扶住塞巴斯蒂安的肩膀，但他躲开了，脸上有着一闪而过的恐慌，但下一刻塞巴斯蒂安又靠近了他，给了他一个拥抱。  
克里斯轻轻拍着塞巴的背，他感到困惑，以及像海啸向他涌来的致命的悲伤与愧疚，他感觉到眼眶在湿润，但他不知道究竟是什么原因。  
“你记得你是怎么向我求婚的吗？”塞巴斯蒂安轻轻地问他。他的声音有些微微的颤抖，克里斯看不到他的脸，不知道他现在是什么样的表情。  
克里斯皱起了眉头，困惑变得更深，他像在回忆一个梦境，慢慢地回答道：“一个早晨，在欧洲，山涧边，到处都是露水……我，好像只有我与你…”  
他的爱人的声音仿佛哽住了，“然后呢？”  
克里斯沉默了，他绞尽脑汁地开始回想，但是什么都没有了，一切像是藏在了浓雾之中，他只能看得清边边角角。  
他开始觉得恐慌，强烈的恐慌，他今天表现得就是全世界最糟糕的恋人，他明明那么深爱着塞巴，他觉得他可以为他做到一切。但今天，他连向别人介绍塞巴是他的丈夫都做不到，他还忘记戴了他们的结婚戒指，甚至忘记他向他求婚时的场景。  
他有些喘不过气来，心脏仿佛要跳动着脱离他的胸腔，他开始恶心想吐……他想要推开塞巴，但他不能这么做，他今天已经足够糟糕了，他绝不可以再推开塞巴，否则他这辈子都会因为这件事而后悔耻辱即使塞巴会原谅他。  
但是塞巴斯蒂安先松开了他。塞巴斯蒂安的脸上恢复了镇定，他冷静地望着冷汗冒个不停的克里斯，“不，克里斯，没事的。”他温柔地安慰道，同时克里斯又嗅到他身上那股冰凉而让人镇静的檀香味。  
他的气味像是一个古老的木质家具……或者是棺材。  
这个念头只是在克里斯的脑海里一闪而过，没有停留多久。更难受的恶心感打断了他的思路，他的心脏颤抖着跳动得像是焦躁的蝉，他浑身的肌肉在发涨发酸，关节像是被粘性极差的胶水粘住，即将断开，他的胃的底部在翻涌起酸水……  
“没事了…克里斯，没事了。”塞巴斯蒂安轻拍着他的背说，克里斯的异状也让他的眼中闪过一起慌乱。  
“我爱你，塞巴，我想告诉别人…”他有些语无伦次地说，“但我却控制不了我自己。”他痛苦地闭上眼睛，“天，我就像个孬种。”  
塞巴斯蒂安把他搂进怀中，他听到了不远处的人群传来了一声惊呼。  
年轻人赢了，科恩在后面微笑着下了马。  
他眼中闪过一丝白色的光，那让他的大脑断片了一瞬间。  
接着一切恢复了正常，克里斯的脚踩在了坚硬的土壤上，  
他看着塞巴的眼睛，那里面闪过一丝痛苦。有什么东西仿佛一瞬间抓住了他的心脏，一切都变得悲伤了起来。  
但他终于能够呼吸了。  
科恩让他的未来女婿赢得了比赛，他是个狡猾的老狐狸，隐瞒别人的羞愧会一直留在年轻人的心中，他会永远忌惮未来妻子的父亲，不敢像别的男人那样喝醉后就把他们的妻子打得半死。科恩也是个好父亲。


	6. Chapter 6

“你今晚喝了很多葡萄酒。”克里斯笑着对他从浴室中出来的爱人说道。  
他们都不约而同地选择忘记傍晚时的事情，对于那笼罩在他们头顶的谜团与疑云绝口不提。  
塞巴斯蒂安一条毛巾，他走过来坐在克里斯的身边，脸上浮起笑容。“它们进入胃里时就开始烧了起来，像是热的血液，流进血管里，像你一样热。”  
克里斯伸手拉着他躺在了床上，笑着望着他，“真的吗？”  
塞巴斯蒂安没有直接回答他这个问题，他咬了一下下唇，犹豫不安地问道：“咱们离开之前，喊你去说话的那个人，他跟你说了些什么？”  
克里斯把他拉进了怀里，嘴唇贴在他的额头上，“他是本镇的神甫。不过他也没说什么，只是一些有的没的。”  
他低头看见塞巴斯蒂安眼中消散不去的忐忑，笑了笑，翻身把他压在身子下面。  
德瑞和克里斯说了些关于塞巴的话，他坚持称塞巴斯蒂安是一只蛊惑人心的吸血鬼，不过克里斯当然没有理睬他。他的爱人如此温柔善良，怎么会与那种无稽之谈沾边。  
“我觉得，我得和这些酒比试一下，看看谁才是那个让你火热起来的那个。”克里斯从上往下地看着塞巴斯蒂安说。  
塞巴斯蒂安抿起了嘴角笑了，他伸出胳膊搂住克里斯的脖子，抬起上身送上自己的吻。  
克里斯扯下他的浴巾与自己的睡衣，温热干燥的手掌抚过他胸前的乳粒，几乎是一瞬间它们就硬了起来，在克里斯的手掌之下。  
克里斯在塞巴斯蒂安的眼角吻了吻，又慢慢吻到他的嘴唇上，他们交换了一个又湿又黏而且漫长的吻，克里斯反复地、一次又一次地用舌头将塞巴斯蒂安的口腔吻至温热，那是他们身体之间温度的平衡，克里斯与塞巴斯蒂安。  
他的指尖在塞巴的乳头上打转拧揉，那已经让对方呼吸沉重了。接着他把他翻过身，让他跪趴在床上，从床头摸过来一瓶液体。  
克里斯把它贴在了塞巴斯蒂安的臀部上，冰凉的瓶身让塞巴斯蒂安稍微回过头来，好奇地问：“那是什么？”  
“你的‘火热的血液’。”克里斯说着拔掉了瓶塞，浓郁的威士忌香气溢了出来。他的房间里没有葡萄酒，只有他曾经扔在床头用来助眠的威士忌。  
他把酒液倾倒在塞巴的臀部上，它立即流进了臀缝里，酒味有些浓烈，流进股缝里时塞巴斯蒂安颤抖了一下。  
“你非得这么弄吗？”塞巴斯蒂安有些无奈地问道。  
克里斯低下头来，顺着酒液流过的纹路舔下，“是的，亲爱的，我想知道是它‘火热’点还是我‘火热’一点。”  
塞巴斯蒂安咯咯地笑了，身体都在抖动，他的声音像是所有乐器中最悦耳的低音。克里斯用他柔软湿热的舌头舔过那些有些辛辣的酒浆，他的唇舌最终停留在那穴口上，也是酒液残留最多的地方。  
他舔吻着那挂着酒液的微褶，将舌尖填入微微敞开的小洞中。温热与柔软挤进身体里时，塞巴斯蒂安不由自主地收紧了后穴，既像是在排挤那温暖的东西，又像是热情地迎接。  
克里斯用唾液将它濡湿得更多，他用舌头快速地操着塞巴斯蒂安的后穴……里面像冰块一般，但不妨碍他慢慢将冰块吮化。  
“冰块”确实融化了，它变得柔软娇嫩，融化的液体混合着唾液溢出穴口。塞巴斯蒂安趴在自己的胳膊上呻吟了一声，“克里斯……”  
克里斯抽出舌头，将两根手指送入那柔嫩的小穴之中，接着更多的酒液被他倾倒在了自己的手指之上，塞巴斯蒂安的喘息沉重，他尽力地扭回头，转动着灰绿色的眼珠子，“明天要洗被子的……”  
克里斯在他的腰上一吻，“我们哪天不换？”  
威士忌顺着克里斯的手指流进了穴口之中，刺激得塞巴斯蒂安立即收紧了甬道，近乎呜咽地呻吟了一声，“有点难受……”他说。  
克里斯用手指撑开穴口，让那嫩红的内里暴露在他的视线里，他将瓶口抵在入口，缓缓倾倒瓶子，浅褐色的液体小股小股地流淌进肠道里，内壁的嫩肉有些痛苦地痉挛起来。塞巴斯蒂安哽咽着倒吸了一口凉气。  
它渗进那些褶皱里，酒精像针一般进入血管中，辛辣感让塞巴斯蒂安抓紧了被褥。那里面的嫩肉变得有些苍白，让他的臀部发麻，尾椎像是脱离了自己的感知。  
克里斯在他的臀部上揉了揉，贴在塞巴斯蒂安的耳边问道：“你还好吗？”  
塞巴斯蒂安在他的身下翻过身来，紧紧地拥抱住他，把带着泪水的脸埋进克里斯的肩膀上，双腿也紧紧地缠住克里斯的腰，“操我，快进来，求你……”他压住喉咙里的尖叫，慌乱无措地急切地恳求道。  
但克里斯把自己的老二刚一捅进去时，他就开始克制不住地尖叫求饶，“不，轻一点，别那么…别那么大…”  
这奇怪的要求让克里斯在他的脸上吻了又吻，他的泪水打湿了克里斯的肩膀，像一只受伤的小动物那般哀嚎求饶，但身下那浸满酒液的小穴又紧紧地咬住克里斯的阴茎，当克里斯每一次捅进深处时将他的龟头深深含住。  
那里面热而辛辣，克里斯抚摸到塞巴斯蒂安的脊背在流出冷汗，酒精与克里斯的体温混合，对他来说大概是像火焰一般的灼热，让他低声呜咽着，眼泪流得到处都是。  
但这可怜的哭声在惹人心疼的同时又让人欲火汹涌，克里斯按着塞巴斯蒂安的肩膀，快速地、狠狠地将阴茎送入那个可怜可爱的小口之中，布满青筋的老二在甬道内壁的嫩肉上迅速地来回摩擦，在深处甬道还没来得及收缩时又再次捅入，酒精味伴随着前列腺液的腥味仿佛融成了什么怪异的催情剂，让克里斯的眼睛发红，撕咬着塞巴斯蒂安的下巴与嘴唇更加疯狂地挺腰。  
穴内细软的嫩肉被操至深红，吸黏着克里斯的阴茎被带着微微外翻，塞巴斯蒂安似乎哭哑了嗓子，快感与灼痛让他大口大口地喘着气，指甲在克里斯的背上留下道道红痕。  
克里斯低头吻他，把舌头挤进去，舌尖扫过他的上颚舌根，在他尖锐的犬齿上扫来扫去……他又一次深深地挺腰，顶在塞巴斯蒂安的前列腺点上，让他喉咙里溢出难耐的呻吟，他射了出来，阴茎颤抖着将精液射在克里斯的小腹上，哆嗦着肩膀。而克里斯，他该死地趁机在塞巴斯蒂安的犬齿上又划破了自己的舌头，把血液舔在塞巴斯蒂安的上颚上。  
塞巴斯蒂安瞪大了眼睛望着他，随即灰绿色的眼眸陷入了半迷醉的神态之中，他叼住了克里斯的舌头，后穴夹紧了克里斯的老二，即使自己仍然在射精，也仍旧上下耸动着臀部来应和克里斯操得更狠。  
他射了很久，精液因为这两天的连续做爱而稀薄，让他头晕目眩，直到克里斯把精液浇在了他的肠道里，才让他似乎回过神来。  
塞巴斯蒂安松开了嘴，恼怒地望着克里斯，而克里斯无赖地在他脸上吻了几下，血迹沾在他的嘴边，让他下意识舔去。  
“我说过不要再这样的。”塞巴斯蒂安的声音又哑又带着一丝痛苦。  
克里斯搂着他，笑着保证：“好的，以后再也不这样。”  
塞巴斯蒂安没吭声地望着他，他知道他又没放在心里。  
不过，这也许没什么关系了。  
克里斯抽了出来，他的龟头离开塞巴斯蒂安的穴口时带出一声轻微的“啵”，于是他又看到塞巴斯蒂安脸红了。克里斯把他抱进怀里，捏着他的下巴让他看自己，笑嘻嘻地在他的脸上又亲又咬。  
塞巴斯蒂安被他弄得痒，把脸埋进他的怀里。

第二天克里斯骑马带着塞巴斯蒂安去了草场的最外边，牧草油绿，高度长到人的大腿，草丛里藏着已经开始饱满的浆果。克里斯在一棵高大的鹅掌楸树下吻他，用外套垫在地上，抱着他躺在上面做爱。  
天气不是那么晴朗，云朵盖在远处裸露的红色的山的山顶。在他们离开之前，开始起风了，将牧草得像是起伏的绿色海浪，风吹得很急，克里斯把塞巴斯蒂安抱在怀里坐着，他的爱人现在可没有骑马的腰力了。  
克里斯将塞巴斯蒂安带回了家里，这时雨点已经落了下来，院子的栅栏边站着一个黑衣服的人，当雨滴落在地面上溅起一层浮尘时，他也仿佛毫不在意。  
克里斯停住了，翻身下马，“德瑞，你有什么事吗?”他一向尊敬他，但昨天晚上时德瑞对塞巴斯蒂安无故的指控让克里斯心里一直不痛快到现在。而且他有预感，德瑞此次所来又是因为塞巴。  
“我有些事要和你单独说一下。”德瑞抬起头来说道，他没有看克里斯身旁的塞巴斯蒂安，但敌意毫不掩饰。  
克里斯伸手揽住了塞巴斯蒂安的腰，“神甫，无论你对我说些什么我都会如实告诉我的爱人，所以你不用背着他。”  
德瑞看了看克里斯，又看了看塞巴斯蒂安，他的眼中充满了愤怒，仿佛恨不得将塞巴斯蒂安烧成灰烬。“还记得鲍尔斯一家吗?”他竭力抑制住怒火问道。  
克里斯点了点头，雨越下越大，他不打算请德瑞进屋，那让他觉得不安。  
“那对吸血鬼母子似乎没打算放过鲍尔斯一家，他的佣人们已经有七八个人遭遇了他们的毒手。我说，如果你在与男人鸡奸的百忙之中有时间的话，能不能过来帮我彻底赶走那两个该死的吸血鬼？”  
克里斯未置可否，而德瑞已经转身， 头也不回地离开了。  
他猜也许并不止德瑞说的那么简单，但他没法拒绝，德瑞毕竟是他半个老师，对他也是真心相待，加上鲍尔斯家的事情，尽管克里斯觉得鲍尔斯先生并不值得同情，可那些佣人毕竟无辜。  
他们回到了家里，克里斯想着那些吸血鬼的事，并未注意到塞巴斯蒂安沉默了下去。


End file.
